User talk:Bendos the Silent
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bendo14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 03:55, July 2, 2010 Hi Hey, how's it going!! You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 04:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Goals Update your goals so you look kinda smart. "50 edits" should be "50 edits" 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 23:45, July 5, 2010 (UTC) on a scale your craziness is a Slipknot. thats on a scale of 1 to utterly disturbed. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. (talk) 16:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hooray! Good job on 100 edits!! You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 04:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Why do you hate my Strikeflier? she has never done ANYTHING to hurt you, so why? A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. (talk) 01:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) i'm just going to put it like this. MY haos Strikeflier is MY ventus Strikeflier's SISTER. the VENTUS one is a BOY, and MY darkus Strikeflier is their FATHER. nuff sayed A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 20:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bendo!!!!!!!!!!! It would be a honour if Dharak comes and crushes me!!!!!!!!!!!! I know... evil stuff... Hyena the skull cleaver 20:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply Airzel, seriously? I'm totally weirded out. Watazup!!! Hey its me, SubterraAce, lets be friends!---Created by anger.......with a touch of cheese..... 21:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) reply idea i understand i should make blog isnt that right drago? (drago) yes Reply No, I don't hate you, I'm just tired when I get on late. I've still got a little jet lag. Oh, and the beg thing was a homage to an "event" that happened.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC) what the heck is this battle gear? i have a pic to show you this unkown battle gear make that unkown gear link http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Abce2/What_is_this%3F Signing thing-ama-jig!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Bendo!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you still want to be part of Hex Guardiens? The team... I just wonderet do you still want to be with us? Because it´s already many many days from your signing... and i didn´t have time for it at that time, understand? Leave a message to my talk page you Pyrus brawler!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 08:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) posting pictures on your page i want to know how to post pictures on my page because it wont let me here is a little pic i found for you! good bye forever im leaving this site cause twin star is mean Is this a part of Collosus Dragonoid? . I think not. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) NOW IM REALLY LEAVING twin star YOU are the vandler you hacked in to my talk page and jakced it up!! bendo are you an admin if so, you are the only admin who has SENSE and SOUL.twin star is souless and cruel + evil avatar pictures i know how to put pitures on my page,but i dont know how to use pictures on an avatar.you know how you comment and stuff it has a picture and your name next to it.You know how you have macubass. GaiaDrago (talk) 14:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) avatar pictures fraction split! i forgot to say something on avatar pictures here it is: ps: your welcome for the phosphos's. and i made a wikia! its called bakugan unreleased.But the people on wikia ruined the name.here is the link! http://bakuganunreleased.wikia.com/wiki/User:GaiaDrago U COPIER WHY THE HECK DID YOU COPY MY JOKE ABOUT '' To the stars! '' WITHOUT ASKING ME!!!!! Hey ally Hey Bendo, we're allies now. I'm BrolyXMasterz Digimaster1 (talk) 18:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 I feel the same way, being allies is better than being rivals. Lonely... I am so lonely. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 20:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Why not...? Hi! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 20:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hold your horses this may all be pointless in a few hours, so slow down. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 21:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) can't you read, i'm against them now. or were you going so fast that you didn't notice? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 21:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) BURN! Holy Smokes! You don't have a lot of points you have a #%$^load of points. It's from space invaders... never mind. Good job!! Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? (talk) 22:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) why do you like badges?!!!!!!!!1 '''WHY THEY ANNOY ME AND THEY RUIN MY PAGE WHY WOULD YOU LIKE THEM?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' im gonna show you the EVIL lumino drago! (talk) 22:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!1 stupid badges GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111 No. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 00:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) QUIT TEARING YOURSELF APART!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOUR SELF?!!! I HATE IT FOR YOU DOING LIK ABOUT HUNDREDS OF EDITS!!! QUIT KILLING YOUR SELF WHY BENDO WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 You do realize that there could be no Badges tomorrow? []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) The above the above message was not mine. And yes, it is, kinda. [] [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''For a Message, press Here.'' 02:38, August 7, 2010 (UTC)